Pink Ribbon
by POMandMLPlover
Summary: Skipper thinks that Kowalski may have changed his results about him being male, so he decides to make a new test but what happens when a certain puffin finds out? Read and see X3 Pairings: HansXSkipper maybe more pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: In this story my MLP OC Mystery will appear, she won't be paired with anyone of the POM characters and she will only show up when necessary but here's a small info about her: She is a unicorn and Princess Luna's student. Her special talent is that she can open dimensions and travel trough them (that's why she is in the POM universe). She is a very wise scientist and was ordered to study this dimension. In this story the penguins, lemurs and marlene all know her and are friends with her. Her fur is a soft pink, her mane a dark pink color which end up in a violet color at the tips. Her cutie mark is a black hole (I'm speaking of the black holes in the galaxy) and she has green-blue eyes.**

**There might be a lot of mistakes, because english isn't my native language. I'd be happy if you could tell me about them if you find them. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

„So let me ask you again… You want me to do what?" Mystery asked not quite believing what she was hearing.

"I-I want you to test my DNA and tell me if I'm male or female." Skipper said embarrassed. The unicorn simply stared expressionless at the penguin leader. She never thought to hear a plea like this from such a macho like Skipper. The pony observed him with great interest, seeing how he would flinch now and then nervously when she walked around him.

"S-so will you make the test?" he stuttered again. "Yes, I will."

"Great then when can we-"

"But!"

"_But?_"

"Tell me first why exactly you suddenly want me to make a DNA test? More importantly why me and not your scientist penguin?" Mystery asked, getting amused more and more with Skippers changing expression.

"Do you really _need _to know?" he asked not really wanting to answer her questions. "No I don't _need _to know." she answered. Skipper sighed gladly. "But I _want _to know." The unicorn added with a smug smile.

Skippers face was getting sour again. The leader really didn't want to tell her but it seemed he wouldn't have any other choice. He wouldn't dare to try forcing a magical being that can control and travel through dimensions, he wasn't that crazy yet. So he decided to answer the questions.

"Okay fine! Lately I've been feeling strange-" the leader started.

"Strange as in you're in your mating season?" Mystery cut in, a knowing smile adorning her features.

"…_yes._" he answered flustered. "A-anyway! So I'm in my _mating season _but the strange thing is that even though I'm in heat, I don't find any females attractive… The _males_ on the other hand…" the penguin drifted off hoping that the dimension traveler would get the clue. Mystery caught on quite well and thought she already embarrassed Skipper enough so she decided to go on with her other question.

"I see… and why does it have to be me making the test? Why not Kowalski?" she urged him on.

Skipper sighed relieved and looked up thankfully at her for not pressing onto the other matter anymore.

"Well he already once made a DNA test of us all and it at first said that I was female but in the end he told me that because of a broken fuse the result was wrong and that I was a male after all." He answered truthfully.

"And now you think that he maybe faked the results?" the pony said and in return got a nod of the leader penguin. Mystery looked into Skippers desperate eyes hating the sight of it and turned. Skipper let his head hang low as he saw her turning away from him, probably out of disgust. He drifted deep into thought and at first didn't even hear Mystery as she started to speak again.

"Very well then! Let's get started then, right?" the unicorn said smiling softly at Skipper. The penguin snapped his head up and saw that the scientist was in fact smiling at him. Her green-blue eyes holding understanding in them. Skipper always thought of her as quite a mean person and felt now guilty for even thinking that. True she wasn't very open and when she was, she honestly told what she thought which could be quite hurtful at times but her being mean or even evil, never. He then returned the smile and followed her.

_tbc_


	2. Stupid Dane

**Chapter 2.**

"Well according to all those test, you are in fact FEMALE." Mystery said. "But are you hundred percent sure?" Skipper asked her frustrated. "Skipper, I made every possible test there is to prove what gender you are. I can't do anymore than this. The only thing I could do is change you into male by magic-"

"THAT'S POSSIBLE?! Then change me this instant! It's better if I'm male, better for everyone!-"

"BUT!"

"…'_but'_ again?"

"Yes, again. It's not that easy. It needs a lot of magic and concentration. I'd have to go through a lot of books again to not mess anything up or else you end up as who knows what! And in the end you may still won't be satisfied with the result." Mystery told Skipper.

"That means?" the leader asked not liking where this was going.

"That means you have to stay as you are for the moment if you really want me to change you. And who knows maybe you'll like it? Knowing your female you now can give in to the temptation of going out with a guy you like without having the feeling that it's wrong?" she told the penguin in a calm voice. "So now go home and think everything through first before you do something you may regret. I'll contact you again when I'm ready with the spell and then you tell me your decision, ok?"

"…ok." Skipper answered. "Good. Oh and here take this." Mystery said while guiding Skipper towards the door and dropping something on the penguins head. As Skipper took it off her head to examine it, she saw that it was in fact a cute pink ribbon. She quickly snapped up to the pony only to see a big grin on the dimension traveler's face before she shut her door and Skipper out. Mystery could hear angry rumbles and shouts from Skipper on the other side of the door. With a satisfied grin she went back to her work.

* * *

Later Skipper sat on a bench in the central park thinking of the knowledge she just received. '_He was a female'_ she couldn't quite believe it. _'Why couldn't I just leave it be as Kowalski faked the results?!' _But some part inside her knew, always knew. She was lost in thoughts then, having to fight her inner battle. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even recognize that someone was sneaking up to her.

Hans felt an evil smirk lighting up his face as he saw his arch-enemy sitting there on the bench all by himself in that dark quiet night. So he made up a quick plan of how to annoy Skipper. The puffin quietly sneaked up to the penguin and then as he was about to strike, he suddenly saw that _pink ribbon _the leader was wearing and he simply couldn't hold back the question that was forming inside his throat.

"Why the hell are you wearing a pink ribbon on your head?"

Startled Skipper fell of the bench and landed face first on the solid ground. The penguin felt pain surge through her face but quickly gathered her composure again and got up and whirled around to look at the owner of that all too familiar voice.

"H-HANS!? W-what are you doing here?" the penguin asked the puffin flustered. _'Why him? Why the guy who I happened to think about right now?' _Skipper thought, feeling his cheeks redden.

"Well I thought a walk through the central park night would be nice… meeting you here was pure coincidence~" Hans answered in a mocking way. "But anyway, let's get back to my question. Why are _you_ wearing a cute pink ribbon?" the puffin asked again trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." the leader answered in an angered tone, not liking at all that that puffin was making fun of him. Unsatisfied with Skippers answer Hans went up to the penguin, trying to push him towards the lantern behind him so the penguin leader wouldn't be able to escape so easily. It worked quite well, with every step Hans took forward his frienemy would take one backwards till Skippers back collided with the surface of the lantern. The moment Skipper touched the lantern and startled tried to look what was behind him, was when the puffin started to block his path from the other side, getting way too much into the penguin's personal space.

"W-wha-" Skipper stuttered not able to continue her sentence as she looked at her arch-enemies face. Her mind drifting back to the thoughts she had just a few moments ago. Skipper was thinking about Mystery's words. About that she now didn't has think that it's wrong to go out with a guy and with whom she'd go out if she would stay female. And now the last one she had in mind then was now standing right before her.

Only as Hans was waving a wing in front of her eyes, Skipper was able to snap out of her trance.

"What?" she started again.

"Gosh Skipper what's wrong with you? I've never seen you that out of place." Hans cut in.

"A-as I told you before. I don't want to talk about it." the leader answered trying to avoid the Danes gaze.

"Oh come on. Don't you trust me? All I want to know is why you are wearing that cute girlish pink ribbon?" the puffin asked in an amused tone, pressing his chest a little more into Skipper, getting even closer by that act.

'_He's putting more and more adjectives to that ribbon' _ the chubby penguin thought with a frown. She actually thought about just telling him.

"First! No, I don't trust you. You're my enemy after all. Second! The ribbon isn't at all girlish!" the leader snapped back.

"Uuuh did I piss the cute girl off?" Hans said in a mocking tone all the while starting to play with Skippers pink ribbon.

Skipper felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine as Hans played with her ribbon, now and then brushing her head softly with his wing feathers. A blush crept up her face again and she really wanted to lean into his touch, but the leader penguin really tried to hold back as much as she could.

"Stop it." She finally managed out. "Why? It's fun playing with you sweet-cheeks." The Dane continued with his mocking.

"Stop it!" Skipper squealed flushed. The penguin quickly shut her beak as she heard herself squeal. She had _never_ done that before. A few moments she heard the puffin break out in a fit of laughter and felt him clutch onto her shoulders for support. "S-seriously? HAHA!_ YOU _squ-squealing?_ *pfffft* _Haha! Since when are you so girlish?" Hans said in between laughs. Skipper felt the Dane resting his forehead in the crook of her neck while he was still laughing like a maniac. Flushed and angered Skipper finally cracked, she pushed the Dane away from her and then she shouted in his face.

"I CAN BE AS** GIRLISH** AS I WANT! I** AM** A** FEMALE** AFTER ALL!"

All she got in return was a blank stare from the puffin. Seeing her mistake she quickly tried to get away from him but the Dane was faster than the penguin as he grabbed her and pushed the leader against the lantern again, holding her in place.

Skipper tried to get free but Hans held her in an iron grip. Then she heard him speak up again.

"Skipper! Were you serious just now?" Hans was trying to read the penguins expression, if he was just joking or not. But the look Skipper showed him wasn't one of amusement; no he looked scared and flustered. The leader penguin quickly avoided the puffins gaze again and shut his eyes tight. Only then Hans saw how flushed Skipper was.

_tbc..._


	3. Sweet Temptation

**A/N: Oh my I already got two who faved my first story! I'm so happy X3 Thanks LeoKatana and My Dictator Level is Over 9000 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'_God, he never thought something like this would happen tonight. All the Dane wanted to do was pissing of his frienemy. Someone he knew for who knows how long! And now that someone thinks he's female? Come on! This had to be some kind of twisted joke!'_

"…_yes."_

The puffin was brought back to reality as he heard the penguin talk to him again. "What?" Hans asked puzzled, already forgotten what he asked Skipper before.

"I said yes. Yes, I'm serious. I am a girl." Skipper repeated.

'_Okay there is no way I will believe that!' _the Dane thought. _'That Skipper just wants to confuse me! But that game can be played by two. Let's see if he still wants to be a girl when I'm through with him!'_

A great and also perverted plan formed in Hans's head and he would do everything to prove Skippers lie. Even though he only wanted to convince himself. He was sure the penguin would give in as soon as he starts with his act. So he started with casually leaning a wing on the lantern beside Skippers head, the other wing on his hip and a smug smirk lighting up is features.

"Oh really? And you want me to believe that?" he casually asked. Bewilderment shining in Skippers face. "Yes, I'm telling the truth after all." The penguin answered.

"Is that so?" Hans said in an unconvinced tone. "So that means I could have hit on you the whole time?" the Dane asked trying to hold back his laughter as he saw Skippers surprised look.

The penguin didn't know if she would regret the thing she said next, knowing quite well where this could lead. "W-what do you mean?" In return she got an all too happy grin from the puffin. Suddenly the Dane slipped his wings around the penguin leader and pulled her closer to him. Out of shock Skipper put her flippers on Hans's chest as one of the puffins wings went under his beak and forced Skippers face up gently. A bright blush was taking over the penguins face as she looked into the Danes golden eyes. She heard him chuckle a little bit as the puffin spoke up again.

"What I mean is that instead of fighting you, I could've seduced you, right? I could've pulled you in an embrace, touched you, told you sweet nothings in your ear hole~ " he started tracing his wings slowly up and down Skippers back, feeling the leader tremble under his touch and drawing shallow breaths out of the penguin. "We could've done much more _**fun **_things than always battling with fish…" Hans started to enjoy this play way more than he intended but it were the leaders next words was what let him drift completely off.

"W-what kind of fun things?" Skipper asked embarrassed and ashamed that she wanted this _**so**_ much.

The Dane completely forgot that he only wanted Skipper to admit that he wasn't female after all. He was in a complete bliss as the penguin urged him on to continue.

"Well~ things like this!" the puffin sang, closing the distance between their beaks.

The kiss started very slowly but got more heated with every second that passed. Skipper leaned more into the kiss and Hans happily did the same. The Dane tried to pry open the penguins beak and slip in his tongue. Skipper let out a quiet moan and gave in, reluctantly pushing her tongue against his. A heated battle of dominance started in their mouths none of them thinking of giving up. Their tongues wrestled for a very long time but Hans's strong tongue started to get the upper hand in this battle. Eventually Skipper let Hans win and she let out a pleasured moan as their tongues started a peaceful dance in their beaks.

Hans could feel every tremble, every twitch and shiver of the leader against his wings as he began to explore the penguins body with soft strokes and touches. The moans he drew out of Skippers mouth were vibrating pleasurably in his own. That passionate make out session continued for a much longer time but eventually Skipper snapped out of it as she heard the bells of the central park zoo tower strike 4 o'clock in the morning. Startled, she pushed the Dane away from her, finally snapping out of her trance. _Both _breaking out of their trance.

Shock and realization taking over both of their features, recalling what they just have done. They _made out, _two _arch-enemies _made out and they enjoyed it. Skipper was the first to gather some composure again as she spoke up, even though in a very hushed tone.

"U-uhm… It's already very late and I have to wake up my men soon so… I think I have to head home…"

Hans still quite in a shocked state started to let out a nervous laugh. "Y-yes. It's late we should both head home for now…" he confirmed flustered. They stood there a little bit longer, Hans rubbing his neck nervously with his wing and Skipper fixed her flushed gaze to the ground, no one quite daring to make the first step.

"Skipper…" the puffin began. Said penguin looked up and eagerly asked. "Yes?" The Dane saw that hopeful glimmer in the leaders eyes and felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-I!..." Hans stuttered but then let out a sigh before he continued. " Goodnight Skipper…"

He wasn't able to get out what was on his mind after all. Hans saw how Skippers face fell a bit, his heart clenching a bit at the sight. The penguin then also muttered out a "Goodnight Hans…"

They started to turn around and walk away in opposite directions. The Dane hated himself for being such a coward suddenly.

'_God dammit, why didn't you tell him to stay?! What if he's now too afraid to get near you?' _the puffin stopped in his tracks, scared of this really happening and turned around only for him to find that Skipper also had turned around and was now looking at him.

They both were blushing heavily now and quickly swung around again.

Both hastily went on their separate ways but this time they both were wearing an embarrassed but glad smile.

_tbc..._

**A/N: Uuuuh~ what do you think? like it? Please review! also so you know, Hans still thinks Skipper is a guy for now ^w^**


	4. Thinking too much

**A/N: Finally an update XD It's short but I still hope you'll like it :3 Please review~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~At the Central Park Zoo~**

Skipper took the ribbon that was still on her head off as she quietly made her way back into zoo towards their habitat. She carefully pushed the fishbowl lid aside and made her way down the ladder and to her bunk.

As the leader lied in her bed, she began to recall what she and her arch-enemy had done not so long ago. Skipper could still feel the puffins' touches on her body, making her shiver now and then again in delight. The Danes taste was still lingering in her mouth.

But then shame overtook her and she began to start to roll into a tiny ball, hugging her knees close to her chest.

'_What would've happened if that bell wouldn't have ripped me out of my pleasure?' _Skipper thought _'Would I've gone all the way with him?... God! I actually hoped that Hans would have stopped me from going home! What a leader I am! I found out that I'm female only some hours ago and I already let myself almost get taken by the first guy who passes by! Am I really that stupid?!'_

The penguin was beating up herself mentally, ashamed of how easy she let herself get lured into something so forbidden. '_Two enemies… making out. It was wrong! If someone found out… What if anyone has seen us!? I could lose everything! Oh god, what am I going to do!?...' _and then another thought struck the penguin _'What if Hans has just used me and is now going to blackmail me?' _

Now Skipper began to worry, she already once trusted Hans and was betrayed by him. The penguin even was fooled by him twice! _'Why should he have done something like kissing me anyway, if he wouldn't plan something like this?' _her paranoia getting the better of her again. _'But I won't let him win! I will totally beat him if he tries anything stupid! Oh yes, that stupid, evil, wicked, __**handsome…**__ sexy, flirtatious…' _Skipper sighed dreamily at that but quickly caught herself_. 'W-where was I again? Ah yes! –twisted manic of a bird!' _

The penguin sighed again but this time it wasn't a happy one. _'Who am I trying to fool? When Hans tries something like this again, I'll probably melt like jelly in his wings… and I really once thought I was over him?... I think the only thing I can do is wait and see what that puffins up to. He'll either completely crush my hopes or will let those dreams I had since I first met him come true…'_

The leader let her thoughts wander a little more, mostly back to what happened a few hours ago, before she heard the alarm clock go off, telling her to get up. She wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway, not after all what happened this night and who knows maybe some good old training would get her mind off of that subject?

So Skipper stood up and announced:

"Rise and shine men!"

**~At Hoboken~**

Hans was lying on the stone surface of his habitat, wings behind his head and looking up in the sky. He was deep in thought about that recent event. The Dane totally lost himself when he was fooling around with Skipper. He didn't plan that it would end up in such a heated situation.

Hans could still feel the others presence on him. That hot shivering body which trembled by his soft touches and that sweet taste that lingered in his mouth. The puffin closed his eyes, felling a pleasant shiver go down his spine at that memory.

'_Man, how could I enjoy this so much? I should have fought him with fish and not stick my tongue down his throat! But those moans I drew out of him… it felt so good... If Skipper wouldn't have pushed me away… I'd probably made him mine!' _the Dane thought.

He then imagined what it would be like, to be with that paranoid, stubborn arctic bird.

'_GAH! NO HANS! DON'T DARE TO THINK ABOUT IT!' _his mind screamed at him and he abruptly sat up. _'You once already made that mistake and imagined it! It only ended in a disaster! Skipper would never understand, he'd think it's wrong and would reject me he-…'_ and suddenly it struck him.

'_But Skipper…he kissed back… and he enjoyed it! I'm sure of that… So does that mean I've got a chance with him? Shall I try asking him out?... I think I need an advice from a __**girl**__!' _Hans decided and got up.

"LULU!" the puffin exclaimed loudly and quickly made his way towards to the chimps habitat as fast as he could.

_Tbc…_


End file.
